


How many days?

by Angels_Thirlwall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Thirlwall/pseuds/Angels_Thirlwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work in progress.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How many days?

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress.

Jour 1 :  
" -Salut Harry, c'est moi, Louis. Je .. je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant, je n'en avais pas le courage, j'espère que tu me comprends. Tu sais ma mère m'a obligé à retourner en cous ce matin. C'est ridicule mais à l'heure du diner, à la pause, je suis allé dans la classe de science au troisième étage..J'espérais t'y trouver. J'espérais t'y voir comme tous les autres jours. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai craqué. Je n'avais pas encore pleuré avant ça, depuis ce jour-là je veux dire. Il a fallu qu'en entrant dans la salle de science je ne te vois pas assis au banc du fond, il a fallu que je vois cette pièce vide sans tes yeux verts qui me fixent et ton petit sourire en coin lorsque je m'avance vers toi, il m'a fallu ce déclic pour me rendre compte que tu n'étais plus là. Tout cela était devenu une habitude, même les jours où tu étais malade tu venais me voir, tous les midi on se retrouvait dans cette salle tu ne manquais jamais un rendez-vous, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors quand je me suis rendu compte que tu ne viendrais plus jamais je me suis littéralement écroulé sur le sol et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes que j'avais stockés. Je n'avais pas réussis à pleurer cette nuit là quand j'ai reçu l'appel de ta mère et que j'entendais sa voix tremblé, ni à ton enterrement, ni quand j'ai vu la terre recouvrir ton cercueil petit à petit..Mais là j'ai réalisé et ça m'a frappé comme un milliard de coups de poignards.

Tu me manque. Ma mère ne m'a pas lâché depuis ce jour-là, elle m'a obligé à dormir avec elle dans le salon, elle s'assure qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec moi. Quand elle m'a annoncé que j'allais pouvoir reprendre les cours je croyais qu'elle avait réalisé que j'avais besoin de liberté mais je me suis très vite aperçu que Niall s'était vu attribué le rôle de gardien envers moi. Il me suivait partout mais j'ai réussis à lui échappé quelques minutes pour me rendre au troisième étage. Quand il s'est rendu compte que j'étais parti il m'a tout de suite retrouvé. Il a ouvert la porte et en me voyant à terre recroquevillé sur moi-même il s'est, lui aussi, mit à pleurer. Tu lui manque beaucoup tu sais. Même si vous ne vous parliez qu'à très peu d'occasion je crois qu'il se sentait assez proche de toi à travers moi.

Je crois que tu manque à tout le monde d'une certaine façon. Quand je suis arrivé à l'école ce matin tout le monde me regardait, pendant un moment j'ai crains que tout le monde savait pour toi et moi, qu'ils savaient que d'entre tous les gens du lycée j'étais celui qui avait le plus de raisons de pleurer mais ensuite je me rendu compte que j'avais juste une tête de zombie. Je n'ai pas passé une seule bonne nuit depuis ta mort et je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à me nourrir non plus, je n'y arrive pas sans toi. Ma mère a prévu de m'emmener chez un psychologue mais je ne crois pas que ça soit utile je vais bien il faut juste que je vienne te voir et tout ira mieux. Je peux y arriver seul. Je ne veux pas parler de toi à quelqu'un d'autre parce que je devrais forcement parler de mes sentiments à ton égard et c'est impossible pour moi. Tu le sais il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Tu parvenais à me faire me sentir bien comme personne d'autre ne le faisais. Tu vois? Tu me rend fragile sans même être là..

Désolé de pleurer, tu n'as certainement pas besoin de ça. Je devrais rester fort pour toi, tu es sûrement heureux là où tu es alors je dois l'être ici aussi. D'ailleurs..C'est beau là-bas? C'est vrai tout ce qu'on raconte à propos de ça? Je veux dire les nuages, les anges, etc? Tu as revu ta grand-mère? Et Molly cet imbécile de chat? Je suis bête je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends ou si tu me vois..Envoie moi un signe, n'importe quoi j'ai besoin de savoir que même là-haut tu es encore là avec moi..

-Louis?  
-Je dois te laisser Harry, Niall est là il m'attend dans la voiture je ferais mieux d'y aller tu sais à quel point il est impatient quand il s'agit d'aller manger. Je reviendrais demain. "

Jour 2 :

"-Haz, c'est moi, je t'ai apporté un cadeau ou plutôt deux. Ne rigole pas, je t'ai apporté une bouquet du roses blanches, tes préférés..Ne rigole pas j'ai vraiment fait dans l'émotionnel et c'est pas mon genre c'est pour toi que j'ai fais ça Styles. Et j'ai aussi apporté ce gâteau, au chocolat, ok ça c'est plutôt pour moi mais tu ne peux pas me juger, j'allais pas prendre un de tes foutus cupcakes dégoutants sinon je n'aurais pas pu en profiter, ne sois pas égoïste.

J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter aujourd'hui. Comme tu le sais on est mardi et donc j'ai eu 2 heures de philosophie avec monsieur Sherwood ce vieux con, je le déteste tu le sais bien mais aujourd'hui il a réussis à m'intéresser à son cours. Il nous a parlé de la mort et du deuil. C'est sombre comme sujet je te l'accorde mais ça m'intéressait. Il nous a dit que le manque de quelqu'un pouvait nous affecter toute notre vie avec plus ou moins de force selon le degrés d'attachement à cette personne. Et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait peur, très peur. Je me suis directement demandé à quel point ça pouvait faire mal et pour combien de temps quand il s'agit d'une personne de laquelle on est amoureux..Combien de temps je continuerais à me réveiller en hurlant ton nom, combien de temps je continuerais à pleurer comme je le fais à chaque fois que je pense à toi et réalise que je suis seul maintenant.

(...)

Oh, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai finis le gâteau tout seul, désolé Haz.

Tu sais, pour moi tu es encore là. Ca ne peut pas être ton nom sur la pierre tombale à laquelle je parle. Ce n'est pas ton nom que je vois..Quand je lis "Harold Edward Styles 01 février 1993-03 mai 2012" j'ai l'impression de lire le nom d'un autre Harold. Je suis sûre qu'il existe un autre Harold Styles dans le monde et que c'est lui qui est enterré ici pas toi. 

Je me souviens que tu détestais te faire appeler Harold de toute façon. Harold c'est la partie de toi que tous les autres voient. Harry c'est le vrai toi si je peux dire ça. Tu étais une personne si merveilleuse Harry et parfois je me dis que j'étais le seul à connaître cette partie de toi, tu étais si attentionné envers moi et romantique. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'avec toi...Je suis tellement amoureux de toi.

Pourtant le jour de notre rencontre je te détestais. Tu t'en souviens? Il y a deux ans le jour de la rentrée. Tu étais arrivé dans ma classe habillé comme un de ces gros con trop sûr d'eux tu te la jouais racaille et je détestais ça. Tu draguais tout ce qui bougeait, tu te comportais comme un macho sans coeur et tu me dégoutais. Tout ça a duré une semaine puis la prof de math t'a fait une remarque et tout le monde a rigolé. Je me souviens que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu méritais que l'on se moque de toi parce que tu étais un gros bouffon. Puis je t'ai vu te lever le visage totalement décomposé et tu es sortit de la classe et j'étais encore plus heureux mais mademoiselle Pinnock m'a demandé de te suivre. Je l'ai fais et je t'ai trouvé recroquevillé sur toi même contre le mur en pleurs ça m'a en quelque sorte touché. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que tu étais quelqu'un de fragile et c'est en te voyant assis par terre, tremblant que j'ai décidé, inconsciemment, que mon seul but dans la vie serait de te protéger et te rendre heureux.

Tu te souviens de ta réaction quand tu t'es rendu compte que je t'observais? Tu m'as engueulé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu réagissait comme ça mais j'ai compris plus tard que tu n'aimais pas que quelqu'un en qui tu n'avais pas confiance te vois dans un état de faiblesse pareil. Je me suis approché de toi et me suis simplement assis à quelques centimètres de toi contre le mur. On est resté comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la première heure de cours, à se lancer des regards que l'on croyait discret mais qui terminaient toujours en sourires gênés parce que nos regards se croisaient à chaque fois. On aurait dit deux gosses de 12 ans. Puis on ne s'est plus vraiment quitté. Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami. J'ai découvert que tu étais totalement l'opposé du connard que j'avais connu lors la première semaine de cours.

Puis je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je te l'ai avoué 2 mois après notre vraie rencontre, celle dans le couloir. J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejette, que j'avais mal interprété tous tes gestes envers moi..mais à peine avais-je prononcé les mots "Harry, je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi" que tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ce soir là quand j'étais allongé dans mon lit et que je tentais de mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais ressentis à ce moment là tous les clichés que l'on peut lire dans les livres avec des histoires à l'eau de roses me sont venus à l'esprit. Feux d'artifices, papillons dans le ventre, tout. J'étais vraiment amoureux de toi, amoureux fou.

Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas ne pas pleurer..

J'avais la naïveté de croire que toi et moi ça serait pour toujours et que j'arriverais à te protéger des autres et surtout de toi-même mais j'ai failli à ma mission..Pourquoi tu as fais ça Harry?"

Jour 3 :

"Désolé d'être parti comme ça hier, je ne pouvais pas rester devant toi à pleurer comme un enfant, je dois rester fort..mais Harry, je t'en veux d'avoir fait ça.


End file.
